Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 7-C Origin: '''Devil May Cry '''Classification: Half Demon, Half Human Age: 18 (Devil May Cry 3) | 28-29 (Devil May Cry 1) Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Speed and Durability, Master Swordsman, Spatial Manipulation (with Yamato), Light Manipulation (with Beowulf), Can summon spectral swords, teleportation, Can transform to increase all stats with Devil Trigger, Low-Mid Regeneration, Telepathic/Illusion Immunity | More powerful summoned swords, Fire manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Enhanced Teleportation, can transform to increase all stats, Low-Mid Regeneration Attack Potency: City Block level with Yamato, spatial attacks ignore durability | At least Town level '(should be stronger than Abigail and at least equal to Argosax) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(should be on par with Dante and blitzed him in the third game) '| Massively Hypersonic ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class TJ Durability: City Block level | 'At least '''Town level '(took numerous attacks from Dante) '''Stamina: Very High (fought Dante three times with no rest while constantly being bisected and still found enough strength to stand and fight Mundus) Range: Several hundred meters (Can cut from an extremely far distance with Yamato) Intelligence: Extremely knowledgeable on the demonic world and it's legends | Virtually mindless, slaving to Mundus's will, but retains enough of his combat skill to fight Dante on equal terms. Weaknesses: Dangerously overconfident | Seeing items from his past causes him pain Standard Equipment: Yamato This is Vergil's main weapon. Its attacks are strong and decisive. It ignores any conventional durability an opponent may posses due to its power. Examples of this were when Yamoto pierced through Nero's Devil Bringer which was supposed to be a indestructible demonic arm. And cut open a dimensional wall to aid Dante against Arkham. Yamato has also been shown to be capable of slicing targets dozens of meters away with ease. Beowulf Although its power is relatively unknown apart from being able to launch Beowulf into the air from an uppercut and slice him in half with an axe kick . It does demonstrate Vergil's skill in hand to hand combat here are a few moves which demonstrate this. Lunar Phase and Beowulf Combo B Force Edge A blade similar in power to Rebellion, though it is actually the sealed form of the the sword wielded by Sparda himself. Vergil wields it in combat in the same manner as Dante.. Vergil is capable at throwing the Force Edge with such power it creates a whirlwind vacuum and sucks any enemies in carving them up . Vergil is also capable of stabbing at tremendously high speeds with this weapon. Vergil can also use energy slashes when wielding force edge Summoned Swords Vergil conjures a spectral sword that bears resemblance to Force Edge and launches it at high speeds against his enemies. Vergil is skilled in their usage, surrounding himself with the blades and being able to shoot them out afterwards if he wants,being able to summon them to surround an enemy eventually impaling them and making them rain towards an enemy also . He has also shown that he is able of creating swords of different sizes and is able to wield one himself Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Corrupted Vergil / Nelo Angelo 'Other' ' ' Category:Devil May Cry Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Category:Illusionists Category:Telepathy Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Capcom Category:Regeneration Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Decreased Characters Category:Horror